


RWR

by aguasturbias



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Slash, cameos varios de dioses, español, romper las reglas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las reglas se han hecho para romperlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RWR

A Nico no le cae muy bien que le nieguen cosas. De hecho, Nico desaprueba profundamente de cualquier intento de reducir su libre albedrío. 

Dado que él mismo es fruto del quebrantamiento de una prohibición, como le recordó cierta vez a un furioso Hades, al informarle que no se quedaría permanentemente en el Inframundo; está grabado en su código genético, en su esencia, que no apruebe las prohibiciones. 

Es un rebelde, dice su padre, furioso y con un levísimo tono de orgullo disimulado en su rabia. Es un hijo de Hades, no podría ser otra cosa. 

Así que cuando, después de muchas vueltas absurdas y retrasos ilógicos causados por la torpeza y por la inexperiencia, Percy y él logran abrir los ojos (por fin) y estar juntos, una prohibición absurda no lo va a detener. 

—Dos hijos de los Grandes juntos es demasiado peligro—dicen los dioses, y Zeus niega con la cabeza y Poseidón se preocupa, pero Nico tiene años desafiando a los dioses de experiencia. Y Percy, pues, Percy nunca tuvo mucha noción de cerebro cuando del corazón y sus afectos iba el asunto.

Cuando finalmente el propio Dionisio los visita, es que las cosas van en serio allá arriba. 

—Que está prohibido, que no puede ser. Que no cabe, no se puede— dice, tratando de hacer la idea traspasar su dura cavidad craneana y penetrar en su reblandecido (enamorado) cerebro, pero nada. Tercos como mulas.

Se va rumiando malhumorado, que le echan la culpa a él de echar a perder a los hombres entre vino cuando Afrodita lo hace mil veces mejor.

Es al final Hestia la que intercede por ellos. “Que es distinto”, dice, “que juntos están mejor que separados”.

No es que los dioses entiendan, claro, y nunca es lógico dejar a un hijo de Hades sin vigilancia por ahí, pero, aparentemente, los dioses menores apoyan su relación.

Y con toda la catástrofe de Cronos aún fresca…

Annabeth es la que termina de poner la balanza a su favor; sin embargo, hablando con su madre y afirmando que es seguro. Y es ella la que les encuentra el apartamento en Brooklyn, cerca de la universidad de Percy y no tan lejos del instituto de pintura en que Nico se acaba de matricular. 

Sigue estando prohibido, aunque sean una excepción. Y en días en que el cielo ruge especialmente, y parece que quiere llover, Nico mira al cielo y sonríe.

—Oye, esto de que esté prohibido sólo lo hace más interesante, eh. 

—Claro, sino pregúntale a tu padre— grita Percy desde la cocina, y su risa llega a los oídos de Nico y olvida la lluvia y olvida los truenos, y el ligero temblor que amenaza la tierra y está convencido de que las reglas, pues… las reglas se han hecho para romperlas.


End file.
